Magic Stars in the Air
by dropsstarmagic
Summary: I'm not good at doing summaries I'll make this simple, its S&S and when or if I ever finish it, it will be long so of you please read and review!! ^_~


"Magic Stars in the Air"  
  
Chapter 1: The Comeback  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed thoughtfully as she gazed out the window at school. The beautiful little cherry blossoms were fluttering everywhere since it was already the blooming season of spring. Sakura was in the last trimester of her ninth grade year. It had been practically five years since she had last seen Syoaran ever since he moved away in her sixth grade year. She hadn't thought much of it when he had announced on a gloomy rainy day that he was soon to depart back to Hong Kong and his family though somehow, deep inside she felt a wave of unsettlement and sadness.  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
Sakura had just barely manage to slip into her seat as usual with Tomoyo at her side smiling and saying, "Just in time again, Sakura."  
  
Terada Sensei had barely begun the lesson when the door flew open and there was Syoaran Li, dripping wet and looking strangely morose. It was then that Sakura realized that he wasn't sitting behind her as usual and it was surprise for him to be late, he had never done so before.  
  
And so he sat in his seat until lunch then till the end of the day keeping to himself and looking sourly despondent. Sakura was confused and didn't quite understand why he was depressing and aloof, she had thought that he had finally considered her as his friend.  
  
Tomoyo, being the kind of person that she was, quickly recognized the look on Sakura's distant face. "Why don't you ask him what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoe, what and whom do you mean?" replied Sakura suddenly turning around to face her friend and breaking her thought and gaze from the amber eyed boy.  
  
"Li-kun of course, you have been staring at him and thinking deeply about why he's been so distant today and if you really care for him, why don't you ask him," said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura immediately flushed at the thought, "Well alright then just BECAUSE he's my friend and nothing else."  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura,"  
  
Sakura nervously fiddled with her fingers as she walked up to Syoaran's desk while he was slowly finishing a math problem, which was again unusual, since he was a whiz in math. He felt a sudden presence of someone in front of him and he looked up to see a pair of verdant ocean eyes belonging to Sakura looking at him which made him blush furiously. He quickly tried to resume to himself and asked, "What?"  
  
Sakura hastily snapped back to herself and asked, "Its just that you've been so distant today, is there something the matter Li-kun?"  
  
Does she actually care for me? Does she actually know that I just received a call from my mother telling me to go home and that I really don't want too because of…her? Stop thinking like this you fool, you know she only sees as you as a friend! Li hastily shook his thoughts away and replied rather stiffly to Sakura, "I'm going back home to Hong Kong tomorrow."  
  
Sakura had been caught surprised. She didn't know why she did it and later on she did regret it but she replied, "Oh, okay, I guess there isn't much for you to do here anyway since the cards are all captured and transformed, but…I…I…guess…oh nevermind…good-bye and have a nice life." And with that she walked away screaming and scolding at herself in her mind for doing such a thing.  
  
Li felt crushed and suddenly felt his eyes watering up, somehow he thought she would of cared…he meant…after all they've been through. He cursed at himself for thinking so and vowed to never fall for a girl like that again. At the end of the day he left without a word and Sakura had run home without saying much and had threw herself on her bed and cried because of her idiocy.  
  
*~ End of Flashback ~*  
  
Sakura snapped awake from her memories of five years ago and her eyes blurred as she turned away from the window to face her sensei.  
  
  
  
Great, why in the world am I back here of all places, why did I tell mom that instead of moving to France for three years as a boarding school student that I would rather go to Japan? Li was thinking sullenly to himself as he walked slowly to his new class at Tomeada High School. Just three weeks ago his mother had announced to him that he should be exploring different nations as a foreign exchange student in preparation for college. He didn't know why but when she had told him that, a vision of a beautiful brown haired girl with emerald eyes appeared in his mind and he had felt a sense of lightness and ease and said rather too hastily that he said he wanted to go to Japan as a foreign exchange student. Meilin, as he could recall had raised her eyebrows so high that they reached the top of her forehead while giving him an "oh, I see" look. That had caused him to snap hastily, "Shut up Meilin, don't assume things!"  
  
And that caused his mother and sisters to give him the "look". He had blushed angrily and abashedly at that and quickly stomped away to his room and that was how he had ended up now in the halls of Tomeada High School walking into his destiny.  
  
"Alright class, I want you to open your geometry books to page 390 and do #1-50 all, and oh yes we have a new student here to Tomeada High School but I believe he was once a former student at Tomeada Elementary, Li Syoaran." Announced the math sensei to Sakura's class.  
  
Sakura looked up immensely surprised, he was coming back after what she said five years ago? No, he probably didn't necessarily come back because of her. It could just be something else. All the same she now looked towards the opening door.  
  
Tomoyo was now sitting in mere excitement. Finally, after long years of waiting, she was going to act out her plan of matchmaking for Li and Sakura. She knew already about the misunderstanding between those two and she knew just the way to make those two admit and make up to each other and if they didn't get to it first which was highly unlikely to her mind.  
  
Syoaran walked in to the front of class and waited to be seated. Immediately, a bunch of girls began to babble:  
  
"Ooh, look how cute he has gotten!"  
  
"Yea, his eyes are sooo intense and he sooo handsome!"  
  
"Yes, I'm gonna make him mind!"  
  
"Yea right, like he'd go out with you, he'd much rather go out with someone who isn't a hag like me!"  
  
Sakura felt a hot wave of jealousy pore into her as she heard the girls chattering excitedly away though she had to agree, Syoaran had gotten a lot handsomer since the last time she had seen him and she felt regret too go into her as she remembered the day he departed from her five years ago. He was a good deal taller, his face had matured into a young man though he still wore on his face a nasty ferocious glare. Syoaran of course heard the comments about himself from the group of girls and he thought less of them immediately for their shallow and immature minds. He had of course noticed Sakura, she was breath taking. She had grown her hair slightly so that it only reached her shoulders. Her eyes and face had matured but still as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Alright Li, why don't you take the seat behind Miss Kinomoto." Said the teacher waving his hands towards Sakura.  
  
Syoaran walked slowly towards his seat and sat down.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but feel suddenly nervous about Syoaran coming here without warning as a foreign exchange student and now was sitting behind her as he had five years ago. She had an incredible urge to turn around and to look and talk to him about his recent life. But, she retained the urge by hunching her back and pretending to work hard on those nasty geometry problems.  
  
Syoaran was now seated and was flipping through the pages of his math book while without thinking staring at Sakura's head. Five years ago, he had memorized the shape of her head completely, now he had a new head to memorize. He felt nervous inside and wasn't quite sure if he and Sakura were what he would still call "friends" after his departure years ago, they weren't exactly in good terms back then, but maybe, just maybe things had changed.  
  
Tomoyo who was craftily watching those two as in a movie while still being able to look like she was concentrating hard on doing her math homework. She was thinking: Oh, how so very kawaii!!, they still like each other after all these years just as I expected. Hmmm…next week is spring vacation, let me see, I'll need to talk to my travel agent Suzaki and see if she can make some plans for my conspiracy at…maybe perhaps Hawaii or Paris…  
  
The bell finally rang dismissing the class to their next period PE. Sakura left hurriedly to gym and changed into her black and white P.E uniform. The class quickly sat in a circle around the PE sensei while she stood scribbling something on her clipboard. "Alright class, today we are going to learn how to do self defense as in martial arts self defense, do I have a volunteer or two who would nicely show us how to do some quick and easy moves?"  
  
Marvin Wong, one of the most handsome and smart boys in school with blonde hair deep azure eyes volunteered while a group of those "giggly" girls immediately began to cheer him on, "Marvin, Marvin, he's so fine, I wish he was mine!"  
  
Marvin, being overly self-confident and having the ego the size of the sun walked up and tossed his head proudly and smiled at the class while winking at the "giggly" group making them sigh and the rest of the class sweat drop.  
  
He was certainly on the advanced stage of martial arts and the teacher of course praised him gladly. The teacher then said, "Excellent job Marvin, now I want you to pick a random person from the audience that has probably never dealt with this kind of "pro" stuff of yours to demonstate."  
  
Syoaran, who had been sitting quietly by himself towards the side, was watching Marvin like a hawk and noticed every inaccurate weak move he did. He didn't like Marvin at the first glance, he was too conceited and he seemed to only like doing it for show. Marvin, who was now scanning the class for a person noticed Syoaran sitting aloofly by himself and thinking that Syoaran was just a weakling that just happened to be "slightly" good looking to the "giggly" girls. Marvin simply thought he'd beat the boy up and embarrass him so he would have an even better reputation so bluntly he pointed at Syoaran and said, "I pick you."  
  
The class was seemingly surprised at his choice and immediately felt sympathy towards Syoaran, thinking it was the end for him on his first day there. But those who knew him like Sakura and Tomoyo sat marveling at Marvin's stupidity.  
  
Marvin immediately went into a fight like position and said, "Remember the defense skills I just performed, try to use them."  
  
Syoaran didn't comment but glared at him and said, "I'm ready."  
  
Marvin quickly began to attack Syoaran and was immediately surprised at his defense skills. Syoaran was quickly avoiding each and every one of his punches and kicks with an expertise. He did a back flip and then stopped doing defense without thinking. Marvin was now scared and sweating and wishing he had chose someone else. Syoaran did a triple forward flip and grabbed hold of Marvin by the shoulders and flipped him over making him land on the ground defeated.  
  
The class was now sitting in awe staring at Syoaran with a whole new look and they began to clap wildly for him. "Li-kun, Li-kun, he's our man and if he can't do it, no one can." Yelled the "giggly" girls in a fit of amazement.  
  
Sakura was sitting there also amazed at Syoaran's magnificent martial arts skills even though she had seen them in action before during her card- capturing days. Then suddenly she felt sad, he probably didn't like her anymore as a friend and soon he would join the popular crowd and he would see her no more.  
  
When lunch finally arrived, the name "Li, Syoaran" was spread quickly across the school immediately making him the new celebrity on his first day of school back. Each and every one of the students wanted to see him and become his friend. Syoaran of course, being the person that he was hid himself in the corner of the library trying to sort his thoughts out while trying to remember why he had actually demonstrated his skills in front of the class even if they weren't his best. He had really not wanted attention on his day back, all he had really wanted to do was see Sakura again. Yes…Sakura, she was probably out there buried in that horrid crowd of followers who were looking for him, trying to get some air with Tomoyo at her side.  
  
Sakura was not in that crowd actually and was in the library returning a book with Tomoyo when she noticed a figure hunched in the corner who looked quite likely to be Li. Tomoyo noticed this and pretended quickly to say that she needed to use the bathroom and left Sakura by herself. Sakura, not knowing, what quite to do finally decided to make up her friendship with Li. She walked up nervously up to him and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Syoaran sensed immediately that someone was next to him and quickly turned to see whom. When he saw that it was Sakura, he let his impulses take over and broke into a relieved smile. Sakura was struck dumb, Li Syoaran had smiled at her? The boy who took months to find out who he truly was before he ever smiled or trusted her was now smiling at her despite their discomfort when he had left five years ago. Sakura decided to take the chance and smiled brightly, "Hello Li-kun, how's life?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Had to stop here, sorry I guess its kind of a cliffhanger, but I've got homework to do. Oh yeah, I don't own card captor Sakura, clamp and some other companies do so don't sue me. I would really like to see if you guys actually like this and if you would like me to continue so please read and review!! ^.^ I think I'll go into the plot more in the next chapter so again if you please read and review, I'm begging you!! Also my title to me is pretty pathetic, if you have any suggestions for a new title please tell me threw either a review or my email at starsorcerer@excite.com 


End file.
